User talk:Sure25/2
Archives [I] This is my 2nd talk page! CPW Video Hello, Sure25! :I (that is, TCG) am planning on filming an out-of-school video on June 30, because I get out of school June 26! I hope you can join us! :I am currently in the process of interweaving through user talks and sending this message out to everybody! :See more info on my user page, and if you have any questions please visit my talk. :We look forward to seeing you, and wear something that you'd want to be seen on YouTube, because this will be a real video, called "The Summer CPW Party!" American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! 15:30, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Hahaha shop Come to the Hahaha shop and buy items. Just sign-up there. Hahaha00000Fla-doodles ! YIPEE!!! FINALLY! You're unblocked! W00t!!!! Welcome back! P.S. I'm about to make TMS Lesson 2. --Alxeedo TALK... OR ELSE ( | ) 21:04, 28 June 2009 (UTC) RE:Signature Kinda. I got my signature made for me by a guy on Wikipedia, but I adjusted it some.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:23, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I don't really know, but if you want some info on it I think I have a link to a page on Wikipedia about making them.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:26, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I forget where I put the link, sorry. But I might be able to make you one like mine, with different colors.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:32, 28 June 2009 (UTC) + 1,000,000 § for Award You just earned more § and there has been a shop update :)--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 00:46, 29 June 2009 (UTC) If you need to find the shout box. One like mine? So do you want the catalogue/ catalog like mine??--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 01:06, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Can i get a link? I need a link--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 01:09, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Shop User:Sure25/Shop--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 01:13, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Hello! Are you online? : ) --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 10:01, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Cool! Do you want to come over to the wiki we are on? Ben made it. http://liloandstitchfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lilo_and_Stitch_Fanon_Wiki Thanks --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 11:25, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Shop Can u help me make a shop Thank u --Salteroi 11:46, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Dare you find me!!! lol --Lasthcompany 12:57, 29 June 2009 (UTC)Bean Pod 600 PS: dont forget to check my worlds on my page! Hahaha shop Hi and thx for coming to the Hahaha shop, here's your award you ordered. yes yes. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Ca Plane Pour Moi']] 17:56, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Custom Sig Read thsi. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 17:59, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Sig test The one and only guitar hero master! Talk to the guitar hero master! 18:06, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Color I think u should use other color to replace yellow. its hard to see ur words. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 18:12, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ???? i dont know. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 18:16, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I'M THE CODESTER!]] Talk 2 me, OR DIE! 21:18, 29 June 2009 (UTC) "The One And Only Guitar Hero" Ok, dude. No offense, but you kinda stole my, signature/title/whatever. I came up with "The One And Only Guitar Hero". P.S. TOAOGH is an are the letters in The One And Only Guitar Hero. TOAOGH, Takeshidude picture just type in the file name in ur user prefrence. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 01:04, 30 June 2009 (UTC) template Just view the source of a template and make another template u like. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 01:25, 30 June 2009 (UTC) No You don't know what I had to put up with when Ben's old account was here. He swore, threatened, asked for my CP password etc. I would like nothing better than see him get pwned again. - Sig test [[User:Sure25|'Guitar hero guy']] Talk to the guitar hero guy! : ) No Problem! =D --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 21:26, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Sig Cool. Thanks for changing it. :-) TOAOGH, Takeshidude Archive You have to move it, but Yours is too little to be archived. you should wait a while --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 21:28, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Guitar hero I play on medium. I know I's not ''really a guitar hero, I just reaaly like the game and have gotten good scores (including perfect). So, I thought it would be a cool "sign off". TOAOGH, Takeshidude Signature Yes, that would be awesome if you could make me one. Thanks. TOAOGH, Takeshidude Thanks for being a client on Childpengu1's Shop! For your information of client enter the following page: User:Childpengu1/Shop/Sure25 --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 00:32, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry! You dont have enough Ø's! But you can still have a chance to buy it, if you get it, you will have -40Ø! Note that you get 25Ø every Friday! You are still wanting this cloth? --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 00:03, 3 July 2009 (UTC) UZZ Mission Problem! You are not signed up for UZZ or THEM and you did an UZZ Mission. DON'T DO IT AGAIN.--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 01:43, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Re:? Join my shop. Wait till i tell you you may buy and then go to the UZZ page and buy a card and it will ask you something like: * wants to join and will buy --The Real Ben Talk to Ben 01:46, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah!--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 02:05, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Oh. Sorry to see you go. I didn't fight with him. He tried picking a fight with me.--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:19, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Did you ever go to my Lilo and Stitch Fanon wiki? It's more peaceful, ;-)--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:22, 3 July 2009 (UTC) My Neopets Wiki? It's peaceful too: (neopets.wikia.com)--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:24, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Or maybe you could make a wiki if you really wanted to. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 03:26, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Uhhh do you have any wikis??? Do ya? Do ya edit Fanon or any others? --The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:28, 3 July 2009 (UTC)--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:28, 3 July 2009 (UTC) How was I supposed to know? Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 03:29, 3 July 2009 (UTC) What wiki is that? --The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:30, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Bye See ya man, we'll miss ya *User:Zooman98 correct heres your award! [[User:Iamred1|''Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 13:42, 4 July 2009 (UTC) PS - Please come back! 40 [[User:Sure25|'''People wear socks.]] Talk to me! IMPORTANT Hi Ced1214. As you are acting on the Super Bee Movie; Amazing Adventure of Super Bee and Friends, which is going to be filmed on July 10, we NECESSARY need you on that day. You need to be on: server Chinook, July 10, 2:00 Penguin Standard Time, on room Iceberg. If you are one of the important characters on the movie we will need you obligatory. The Script wont be improvisation, as something can be wrong. The Script Will be sended to you at least on next Thursday. On JULY 10, 11, and maybe 12, the team will be working on this movie. You dont need to bring your costume when you arrive, as it may vary what scene we are gonna film. Thanks again, for being one part of the Team from Amazing Adventure of Super Bee and Friends! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 22:44, 4 July 2009 (UTC) LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL-[[User:Sure25|'''People wear socks.]] Talk to me! 23:52, 4 July 2009 (UTC) 2nd LOLZ LULZ LULZ LULZ LULZ-[[User:Sure25|'People wear socks.']] Talk to me! 23:55, 4 July 2009 (UTC) LOL Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 23:56, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Friend Applicant Form NOTE: None of the following have, in any way, been placed to offend the applicant. All questions below are the basis to which every individual without exception will receive. Have you ever been blocked from the Club Penguin Wiki for one or more offences for which the aggregate sentence to expulsion was one month or more, or aided #iamthewalrus in any of it's attacks on any website or are you seeking entry onto Wompus78's friend list to attempt at engaging in criminal or immoral activities? Have you ever been (in real life) involved in espionage, sabotage or terrorist activities or genocide, or between 1933 and 1945 were involved in persecutions associated with Nazi Germany or it's allies? Have you ever been excluded and removed from Wompus78's friend list, or procured or attempted to procure a false profile, or attempted to procure inclusion onto Wompus78's friend list by fraud or misrepresentation? Have you ever detained or withheld custody of information which could be crucial to Wompus78 with malicious intent? Have you ever been denied inclusion onto Wompus78's friend list or had inclusion cancelled? If yes, when? IMPORTANT: If you answered "Yes" to any of the above, please contact Wompus78 since you may be refused admission onto his friends list. - Nope Two weeks is fine. It's anything over a month that matters. - Ben Even if I did like him (which I don't), he could never be on there because he has been blocked for infinite before now, and therefore would be unable to pass the applicant questions. - Testing Did it work? - Fixed Problem solved - ? Which code? --Alxeedo TALK... OR ELSE ( | ) Hold on I have to go somewhere with my Dad, then I will compare the Long-2 template and the Ninja template and stuff. So, brb! --Alxeedo TALK... OR ELSE ( | ) Do you own a wiki? ~gasp~ Do you? If you do, add to your userpage! It comes out as: Enjwah! American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Your spelling is FIAL! 21:03, 5 July 2009 (UTC) RE:umm I don't know, I think I heard of something like that. --I'm Big Bird! Say something! 01:44, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ? What do you mean?--[[User:Ratonbat|'Ratonbat']] [[User_talk:Ratonbat|'RED TOQUES RULE!!']] 21:51, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, that isn't for me, i shouldn't socialize (my mom says) but i do cause i want, shh dont tell...--[[User:Ratonbat|'Ratonbat']] [[User_talk:Ratonbat|'RED TOQUES RULE!!']] 22:00, 6 July 2009 (UTC) no thx sry, who've seen what ive said.... nope..--[[User:Ratonbat|'Ratonbat']] [[User_talk:Ratonbat|'RED TOQUES RULE!!']] 22:20, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcoming mesage Hey, thanks for welcoming me! SWFS im working on swfs make swf files to make swf files, ediot a swf sectoin, then go to a swf site. Then copy the swf you find. Then go back to the edoit page and click the link icon, paste in your swf, and name it. Then save. Hope that made sence ( im not teribley good at explaining things). Have a good day! 7 Who are the 7 ppl? Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 00:09, 7 July 2009 (UTC) 7 Who are the 7 ppl? Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 00:09, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry I didn't mean 2 spam. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 00:09, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah Yeah. He is my favorite video game hero (Even thought I don't have any of his games). I remember when I was younger I first saw him while playing my cousin's Super Smash Bros. Melee. Ever since I played as him, he has been my favorite video game hero. Go Kirby! [[User:Spider880|''''~Spider880]] 00:31, 7 July 2009 (UTC) pin Put pictures here without using on each side, and do not add |right or |thumb What's the pin number Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 00:35, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Nope No. And like I said do U know the pin number 4 the Neopets account? Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 00:59, 7 July 2009 (UTC) me too wait don't U have a wiki? I could maybe join it. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 01:11, 7 July 2009 (UTC) were they a walrus Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 01:12, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Awesome Put pictures here without using on each side, and do not add |right or |thumb Could I have the url? Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 01:14, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Cool-E-O Maybe I'll join. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 01:15, 7 July 2009 (UTC) http://appleipod.wikia.com/wiki/IPod_Wiki it needs work but I'm working on it. night. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 01:27, 7 July 2009 (UTC) idk how 2 promote u. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 01:33, 7 July 2009 (UTC) well im about to log of CPW...forever. I'll be on my iPod wiki. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 01:36, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Re:rollback Why are you asking me? It's not like I can make you one...--_.:"^Metalmanager^":._ 08:26, 7 July 2009 (UTC) shop Hey sure25, im opening a shop at user:oliverml7. At the shop you can request clubpenguin swfs, and il post them for you to see. Come soon! HI! Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 21:03, 7 July 2009 (UTC) 98 Well so far I'm at 96%. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 23:44, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Icicle Ice Berg Now! who was that guy Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 00:31, 8 July 2009 (UTC) CPFW I believe they were spotlighted before some of the new criteria were developed by the wikia staff. -- Wendy (talk) 20:45, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Why I have 2 quit Ben insulted me for no reason on a diffrent wiki so I snapped out and vandalized the wiki. I can't stay on any Wiki now becuase I feel to guilty. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 22:04, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Don't you dare!!! >=( Don't you dare talk to my girlfriend Matilda!!The Secret Ben of the Saturdays Talk to me! LEAVE MATILDA ALONE!!!!! >=(The Secret Ben of the Saturdays Talk to me!